What happens AFTER!
by BlueGirl 1234
Summary: This story is about what happens after the end of Chosen at Nightfall. Did you love Lucas and Kylie's Romance in that book well i hope you do in this one too. Will there be tragedies? How much Romance? Will you cry from laughter? Well you'll just have to wait and see if you you get those answers while you read my Fanfic book "What happens AFTER!"
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens AFTER!**

I am going to give you a short summary of whathappens at the end of Chosen at Nightfall… Before I start writing my Fanfic..

This all belongs to C.C. Hunter because she wrote the Shadow Falls Series that even inspired me to start to write this.

This is my first Fanfic so be nice please… Hope ya'll like!

Summary:

Holiday is pregnant. Holiday and Burnett get married.

Kylies' mom know about most supernaturals.

The wedding is Monday on labor day. And Kylie and Lucas are going to Dallas next Monday.

Kylie is going to be the godmother of the unborn baby Holiday is caring. And she is Holidays' maid-of- honor at the wedding. Lucas is Burnetts' best man.

* * *

Kylies' POV

**Tuesday the day after the wedding:**

Kylie wakes up around 7 o'clock and both her roommates are still asleep it seems. Her roommates are Miranda a sweet witch with blond hair with streaks of pink, black, and green in it. And Della is headstrong basically, and a vampire. She is half Asian so she has black hair, but she looks more white than Asian. But she really needed to have a group chat with her best friends over some Diet Coke, so she walked into Miranda's' room because she will be easier to wake up. And found out that was a BIG mistake. All I did was stare there wide- eyed like I was in shock and Miranda did the same, but Perry on the other hand just started to grin like he was about to crack up laughing any minute. Then after a few seconds I said "umm… I'll just leave you two alone." Then I turn and walk out of Miranda's room while closing her door.

Then with me still in shock I go over and _knock _on Della's door to make sure that will _never happen again. _But as she knocked a few times and no answer she heard Miranda yell " So you knock on _her door._"

"Well first I didn't know you had any company and you usually barge in on me when I don't expect it. Second, I don't want to walk into Della's room and find Della with company too. And third, I needed to talk to my two best friends with Diet Coke, so there. But it looks like ya'll are both busy, sooo I will go find someone else to talk to!" Then i walked into my room and slammed my door shut.

After she slams the door she goes strait to her closet. She just stands there looking at her wardrobe over and over again. But then she found a great out fit. Pink tank top to wear and then a light gray pull over jacket. Then she started looking for stuff for the bottom half of her body. She found it right away basically above the knee shorts and then gray Nike' shoes so if she wants to run.

She keeps the shoes where they are then throws everything else on her bed without looking if they actually landed _on the _bed. They never hit the bed because the guy who has been sitting on her bed for awhile caught everything and then put it all at the end of her bed. With Kylie still not knowing there was a guy in her room reclining on _her _bed, she took off her smiley face pajamas then all she was left in was a polka dotted pink bra and pink boy short underwear.

When she _finally_ turns around she finally sees the well fit, black haired, green eyed guy she knows very well reclining on her bed with his hands clasped behind his head and smiling like he was watching a good game or movie. And that guys name would be Lucas. Her werewolf boyfriend.

She just stands there still a little shocked by everything that's happening today then asks " So how long were you sitting there."

"I got here when you were listing your reasons to Miranda about how your knocked on Della's door and not hers I guess."

She could feel her self starting to blush by that. But she hasn't seen Lucas all day so she walks up to him lying on her bed and craws up into his arms. Her head on his chest and her arms around his waist was so comfortable it made her smile a little bit on the inside. Then Lucas says "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yes you do, What happened with you and Miranda that you had to start listing reasons for knocking on Della's door and not hers."

"Well... I sorta kinda walked into Miranda's room without knocking and found she had _company_. And its not like its my fault I did it, she always barges into my room without knocking and I did it for a change. And its like its a crime."

All Lucas did was laugh and laugh some more. Its not like I minded I love his laugh, but right now I really want to kiss him but i'm nervous that it will turn into more than a kiss and I don't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kylies POV still...**

Lucas was still laughing but he slowed down a little bit just so he could say "I'm sorry, but you have to say its funny. Just a little bit."

"Yea I guess so, it was just so embarrassing, Miranda and me looked like we were in shock and Perry was almost laughing."

My head still on his chest I could hear a small hum, _probably _because I am half naked and I am laying directly on top of him. But right now I didn't hate it so much really. With that said I leaned my elbows on the bed around his waist and looked straight into his eyes. And he did the same thing, until I broke eye contact to lean in for a kiss. Because it literally looked like he never was going to do it. But as we did start kissing he wrapped his arms around my lower waist, so it looks like he unclasped his hands from his neck. He just held me tight while kissing. And then I heard his humming get louder, him humming should drive the sex mate he likes toward him but it never worked on me really I always pulled back but this time I don't really want to. With my hands still around his waist I started raising his shirt up inch by inch to take it off of him. But then he grabbed my arms and stopped me and I then said "Why? Whats wrong?"

"I can't, not now."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have any condoms with me…"

I just started to laugh so hard at this I couldn't help myself, but he had a stern look on his face and said "What? Why are you laughing?"

And that popped me back so then I said "Wow, I can't believe my mom just helped me…out" While looking away.

Then I looked back into his eyes and he had a _I-don't-know-what-you-mean_ face on. So then I finally said "Okay when I was at home with my mom just a few days ago she asked me some questions about me and you. And I basically just said "were going to have sex soon whether you like it or not." And she knows that so she sent me with a box full of…..stuff."

He basically just coughed with laughter and said "What kind of stuff?"

This made me grunt. "Oh you know just normal stuff….condoms, birth control, and sex pamphlets about how to not get pregnant." ..._normal stuff….ha yea funny. _

He just started smiling real big which made me ask. "What?"

"Well i'm just sorta happy you told you mom you'd be having sex soon."

"Yeah well it wasn't one of my best conversations…. but it just came up." "So… do you want to see my box full of embarrassing treasures?"

"Yea I would." Oh great he has his devilish grin on.

With that answer I rolled off him, so now I was laying on the edge of his left side and sat up. I turned so now my back was to him, stood up, then I went down so I was on my hands and knees. With me still on the ground I looked under my bed to where the medium sized cardboard box was and pulled it out so it was beside me on the ground. I opened the box for the first time since I got it and found so many things, I was literally confused.

And I bet Lucas noticed it too cause he started chuckling. So I stand up and hand the box to him and say "I'm confused literally. I think its best if you find what you need, i'm going to hang my clothes up while you do it."

When I was done hanging up my pink tank top and my pull over jacket. I turned back around and found Lucas reclining again watching me and the box in the floor. I couldn't help but grin a little because he looked so hot. And more surprising that he is mine.

I just stood there watching him and he watched me awhile then put on a questioning look so I answered him with "I think you should have less clothing on if I get in bed with you. Look at me i'm only in my bra and panties."

"And you have all your clothing on." I added to my statement and then moved my hand up and down to show him me and then him.

With that said he grinned again and then got off the bed. He started taking off his socks so I knew he was going to make are clothing even. So I walked around him and flopped on the bed and reclined like he was with my hands clasped behind my neck and watched him. He had his butt to me for the start of it, but then he turned around so he was staring directly at me.

He had his socks off completely now and he was undoing his belt buckle. When he got the belt buckle latch undone he just pulled it right out of the loops and dropped the belt on the floor. He started undoing his pants when I got butterflies in my stomach, but decided to ignore them because I wanted this. I was looking directly into his eyes and he was me too but then suddenly he started to lower and I notice he had no pants on now and he was in green boxers. And his green shirt only now. I thought it was funny he had matching underwear and shirt so I just smiled.

"This good enough" I heard Lucas say and then I slid off the bed and stood up. I walked to him with in three or four steps and just nodded "yes" because I really couldn't speak. I looked into his blue eyes and he looked into mine and before I knew it we were kissing and I was slowly being lifted in the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck with my hands in his deep black hair and kissed him passionately. Then I was being lowered onto my bed so I said between kisses "I…L-love...y-y-you...L-Lu-Lucas."

And he said. "I..Lo-Love...Y-you..T-t-too."

Before I knew it I was laying in his arms blushing and laughing. The pain was easing and it felt a lot better than before I literally had to tell Lucas to "slow down" and he did of course and he actually brought up about how we should stop but I said "No, I'm okay every woman has to go threw this usually." And he just nodded. We started to get up and get dressed when I heard a loud bang at the front door of the cabin.

* * *

*Hey this is the next chapter! I might do another one soon..Like tonight. I don't know. If you've read this please please review I want to know if this is good or bad. And who do you want to be at the door? REVIEW please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Burnett's POV-**

I was sitting in my office behind my big oak desk, when my alarm system remote beebed. And when I grabbed it up to see, it showed that there are five trespassers on camp/ school property.

My office is down the hall from my wife's Holiday, so I stopped in for a short second and said

"I have to go check the lot my system shows that there are five trespassers."

Then she said "Burnett be careful, and it might just be five of _our _students."

"How?"

"I let five of our students go into town to go shopping...But it might not be them so you should probably go."

Before I had my chat with Holiday my pregnant wife, I called four guys and only one picked up. I called Lucas and I got sent to voice mail after four to five rings. I called Perry and his was shut off probably because I got sent straight to voice mail. Then I called Steve irritated none of them was answering him, and got sent straight to voice mail too. I said in my head "I hope they have a good reason for not answering their cell phones!" Then I called Derek _he _answered.

"Can you meet me at the office in a few minutes?"

"Yea umm… Why?"

"There are five trespassers on the lot."

"Okay."

After I had my chat with Holiday it was a few minutes and I walked outside onto the porch to find Derek there. Derek and me headed up to where I got the radar of the people trespassing to find five girls walking slowly down back to Shadow Falls Academy holding shopping bags. They completely stopped when they saw me. I checked their brain patterns real fast to find out it was two vamps, one fae, shapeshifter, and witch.

Then finally after staring at them sternly I said "Why did ya'll not come from the front gate?"

The one fae spoke up "umm… we were coming from that direction and found it as a faster way to get back in."

"Okay, well next time go through the front gate. Even if it takes a little bit longer to walk, run, jog whatever. Okay."

The two vamps said "yes." The one fae said "okay, yes sir." And then the only shapeshifter and witch just nodded their heads so I figured they were a bit shy.

When they were almost out of seeing range and it was only Derek and me. I asked "Do you have any idea where Lucas, Perry, and Steve are?"

"Umm… I would check there girlfriends cabin."

I just nodded with agreement and took off toward Kylie, Miranda, and Della's cabin. When I got there a few minutes later I started banging on the door because thats my basic knock and about another minute later I was greeted at the door by Della. Only Della, but I could hear a lot of shuffling.

"Hey Burnett, how's your day been?"

"Are Lucas, Perry, and Steve here?"

I already knew the answer to it but wanted to see if she would lie to me or tell the truth to me.

"Umm I actually don't know if there here, I haven't seen Steve and I don't hang out with the other two."

Through gritted teeth I said "Don't you dare lie to me Della."  
I started to give her a cold stare which said "don't-mess-with-me." And then she started giving me a new answer seconds later.

"Okay I have seen Steve today but honestly I haven't seen the other two."

She wasn't lying with that, but I could sense other people in the cabin.

"Come Out!" I yelled down the hallway.

Only seconds later I saw all three doors open. Della's on the left hand side of the hallway came out Steve. Della had all her clothes on but she was faster. But Steve wasn't so lucky because he has his shirt on inside out.

Kylie's door at the end of the hallway came two figures Kylie and Lucas. They were holding hands. But Lucas with no shirt on and Kylie with pajamas on proved the point of something happened between them in this cabin. With all of them, all three couples.

The last door on the right stood and Miranda and Perry were at the door way. They were basically wearing the same thing as Lucas and Kylie. Perry with no shirt and Miranda with pajamas on.

* * *

Hope ya'll like! Please Review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Kylie's POV**

Burnett was standing at the end of the hallway making eye contact with us all for a second at a time. Della was still at his side because she opened the door. But she was slowly trying to make her way around him to go stand by Steve, when she was directly beside Burnett she ran the few steps to go stand by Steve then turned around to look back at Burnett. He was just shaking his head at all of us, then he finally spoke.

"Do ya'll think this is a hotel, ya'll can just do it whenever you like?" And he waved his hands in the air viciously.

He turned around and walked to the front door to turn around again and said "Girls stand over by the table. Guys over by the sofa."

We parted our ways and stood in our rows you could say.

The guys stood in a horizontal line from left to right it was Lucas, then Perry, and lastly Steve. Who stood almost directly in front of Burnett… I feel sorry for him. We on the other hand stood in a vertical line from left to right it was me on the very left closest to Burnett, than Della in the middle, and Miranda on the right side farthest from Burnett. I really wanted to yell _lucky _at her but didn't.

Then Burnett spoke up again. "So i'm going to ask this again, do ya'll think this is a hotel?"

"Actually it would be more like a motel if you ask me, or a rented house." Della said.

Miranda commented on her response by saying."No I think its more like a hotel because you get good meals and nice bedding if you could say that."

"This is more like a rented house because its not connected to any other rooms like motels and hotels." Della said back to Miranda.

"But in a rented house you don't get to go to a dining hall and get served food."

"But you're not connected to any other rooms."

"Yes we are you, me, and Kylie's room are all connected by the walls."

"But its like a little rented house!"

They just kept bickering and bickering for awhile till I had to say. "Miranda, Della!"

They didn't even cut me a glance so I yelled it again and this time they looked at me and acknowledged me by them being quiet.

So then I said."He didn't mean it. He meant, is this really the place for ya'll to be having sex! He gave this cabin to us as a home and we treated it like it was a hotel. Now stop fighting _this is _not the time and place right now…"

Della then said. "Then why didn't he just say that!?"

"Because he wanted us to figure it out, the guys did because they didn't question it. I did. You and Miranda are the only ones who even questioned it! And don't yell at me, you and Miranda could have both been hit on the head for bickering back then by Burnett but I shut ya'll up…"

With that said Della and me both looked back at Burnett and found him leaning on the door with his arms crossed and with a angry face on, but me on the other hand didn't feel right. My vision got blurry and so I stumbled over to the table to lean on it, and looked at the table top.

Then I swear I heard Burnett ask me "What's wrong" but then I passed out before I knew for sure. I don't know which way I fell, either into the table or backwards on the floor. And I don't know why either.

Close to a minute later, I slowly open my eyes. I look around and see that i'm on the couch in me and my roommates cabin. I look around some more and see a very masculine man with very dark brown hair that almost looks black and black eyes at the end of the couch where my feet are at least, then I recognize him as Burnett. Then next to me is Steve I think because everything is still blurry a little bit. Then I look the other direction to my left and see that there are a line of people behind the sofa staring at me. Lucas closest to me, then Della, Miranda, and then lastly Perry.

I swept my eyes back to Burnett and this time I could see him clearly and he is on the phone with someone.

Minutes later, I could hear the door to the cabin open and in came in a pregnant red head woman with green eyes I know as Holiday. Now newly wedded Holiday James. Married to Burnett. And behind her came in what looks to me as a doctor so I turn around and face Burnett again and say. "I'm okay. Perfectly fine. I don't need a doctor to check on me."

"Then can you explain how you just passed out, Out of know where?"

"Probably just stress."

"Probably, then there is a likelihood chance that you are not okay. So please just let him look at you."

"Will you stop being mad at me?"

"Wait, why are you mad at her?" Holiday said.

I heard and saw Burnett grunt. Then he said. "Well I wanted to explain this later."

"Why not now?" she responded back.

"I'm not necessarily mad at just her…"

"All of them." she did a hand wave at me and then the rest of them. Meaning Steve, Lucas, Della, Miranda, and lastly Perry.

All Burnett did was shake his head up and down meaning "yes".

"Why?"

Burnett then looked at me and said. "Would you care explain to Holiday why i'm _upset _at all of ya'll?"

"Why me? I just passed out, can that be my excuse ou…."

He shakes his head "no" cutting me to a dead stop in my sentence.

So then I looked back at Holiday and say. "You might want to sit down for this one."


	5. Author's Note

* Hi, I really don't know if this FanFic is good or bad. I need ya'll to review or favorite or follow, something to give me courage to right more or not. I think i'm doing well but I don't know. I need other people's opinions on this. PLEASE!


	6. Another one of my Author's notes

Hi, I am not going to update today. Maybe tomorrow I will but if I don't I will have enough chapters to make up for it. Because I am still writing, just going to gather my thoughts up before i publish the next chapters of this story.


	7. Chapter 5

**Kylie's POV **

"Wait, _ya'll _did what?..." Holiday asked me.

She is now sitting at the end of the couch because I brought my knees up so they are close to my chest. I couldn't wrap my arms around my knees because the doctor is currently checking my pressure right now, and is going to be taking my blood soon to do some tests on it.

I don't know what kind of tests but I didn't argue with him either because Burnett and Holiday are already upset with us. I definitely don't want it to go any further.

"Kylie." Holiday said. That brought me out of all my thoughts, so I looked straight at her.

" We all _three _couple had sex in _our _rooms, in the _cabin…_" "Then Burnett found out, he asked us if we thought this place was a hotel _theoretically. _Miranda and Della started arguing and I broke them up. After that, next thing I knew I passed out."

She just shakes her head "no" for the longest time then looks back at me, then the others and asks. "Please. Please, say you used protection."

I nod my head "yes" and from the corner of my eye everyone else did too. Only a second later I felt a sharp prick in my elbow that makes me grunt in pain. The doctor heard that and says. "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to hurt."

I look down and he's taking my blood now. _Great. _

After the doctor was done taking my blood I felt a little weak in the _arm. _The doc notices and says before he leaves. "Be easy on that arm of yours for awhile. I will run tests on your blood and get back to you as soon as possible."

I just nod in agreement because i'm not up for a conference meeting on _why _he needs to take tests on my blood. After awhile of still sitting there Holiday asks Burnett rather loudly if they need to have the sex talk.

Before I can say anything at all Della says. "I don't really think we need the _sex _talk when we just had sex. We know how its done."

"She does have a point" Miranda says after her. Then they both look at me for back up, but I don't say anything helpful in their case.

"Okay if you _do _give us the sex talk, can we just drop the mad looks from you too? And I've had tons of sex talks, pamphlets, and more. It would be interesting to see ya'll give one especially Burnett. He doesn't look like the sex talk expert."

"Actually that gives me an excellent idea."Burnett says.

"What, Honey?" Holiday says back.

"If Kylie knows so much about sex, why not let her explain…"

"Please don't…Please." I beg Holiday.

"Actually that's a magnificent idea, remember when you told me all about condoms. Just do that...again."

"Please don't make me…" I give my best pleading face I could and look at Holiday. It looks like I broke her and I was about to not have to do it when Burnett cuts in and says. "Come on, we don't have all day."

I grunt but then I stand up and walk to the front so I stood in front of all of them. I didn't make eye contact with any of them while I was up there because that would just be so embarrassing. After I got finished rambling about condoms, birth control, and anything else I knew about protecting from pregnancy I looked at them. They were all looking shocked.

The men in the room jaws dropped at one point but everyone else just looked wide-eyed.

"See told you she knew about this stuff." Holiday said after their moment of pause.

I just grunt in embarrassment mostly and say through gritted teeth.

"Thank my loving mother for that one."

After a minute I am totally exhausted, so I head to my room. I feel like I am being followed so I turn around and basically scream. "What?!" At the person behind me.

It was Burnett behind me and he raised one eyebrow in a questioning look so then I answer it.

"I have had sex for the first time today. I have been basically interrogated about it. I have been poked and pricked with a needle and just had to give a sex talk. I am exhausted. I am going to pass out if you don't let me sleep. Please…"

"I am just coming to say "get some sleep" and that you did good today. I am not mad or upset at you anymore. You went out of your efforts just to get me to stop being mad at you. And you won this battle, I guess you could say."

I attack him with a hug and he hugs me back. When I release, he tells me to get some sleep so I get right in bed because I am already in my pajamas.


End file.
